


время загадывать желания

by ilen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, написано: 2018-2019, новогодний сборник который так и не состоялся, тут есть хогвартс ау
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: потому что каждый здесь заслуживает, чтобы хоть одно - исполнилось. \\сборник;
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 1am ll повседневность, флафф, pg-13 ll джемин х джисон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> эстетика к части от мари: https://vk.com/wall-165315893_904

джемин просыпается резко, словно его из сна выталкивают мягкой, но настойчивой лапой. комната тонет в сумрачных полутонах: уже второй день город засыпает огромными белыми хлопьями снега из тяжелых выцветших туч, так что определить, сколько сейчас времени, нет никакой возможности. джемину, впрочем, не особенно и интересно.   
он пару раз сонно моргает, а потом аккуратно приподнимается на локтях, окидывая взглядом чужую спальню. на рабочем столе, заваленном с одной стороны учебниками и пособиями, небольшая елка светится гирляндой с теплыми, золотистыми огнями, а на стуле около - кучей свалены вещи: и его, и джисона - вперемешку. около большого книжного шкафа валяется джеминов рюкзак, с которым он сюда приехал.   
полупустая пачка сигарет лежит на подоконнике рядом с пепельницей. 

джемин задумчиво зевает, а потом все-таки запускает руку под подушку, нащупывая свой айфон. время - начало двенадцатого.   
джисон рядом из-за чужих движений шумно вздыхает во сне и тащит к себе общее одеяло, неуклюже пытаясь натянуть его на раскрытую спину, совсем голую из-за задравшейся домашней толстовки. у джемина уголки губ непроизвольно приподнимаются в нежной улыбке, пока он позволяет себе понаблюдать за этими неосознанными попытками согреться - несколько мгновений, не больше, правда. а потом он все так же осторожно садится, аккуратно накрывая джисона до самой лохматой макушки.  
возня тут же прекращается: мальчишка что-то тихо бормочет во сне, а джемину очень хочется быть уверенным, что он действительно услышал в приглушенных подушкой звуках свое имя. 

а еще ему хочется курить. 

поэтому он спускает босые ноги на пол, досадливо морщась от холода, и еще полминуты усиленно размышляет: а действительно ли так уж это ему надо. внутренние потребности заявляют, что все равно придется идти до кухни, потому что пить хочется жутко, так что джемин с тоскливым вздохом все-таки встает, подхватывает пачку и пепельницу и едва ли не на носочках выбирается из комнаты, чтобы, не дай бог, не разбудить джисона. 

на чужой кухне джемину пока что приходится ориентироваться чисто интуитивно: он, на самом деле, впервые ночует у джисона дома. он, на самом деле, вообще в городе джисона - впервые. но поставить на плиту чайник и найти кружку и кофе - не такая уж большая задача, чтобы джемин не справился.  
он открывает окно, украшенное корявыми снежинками, которые они вместе вчера вырезали, и вдыхает морозный воздух, тут же ловя на нос и щеку две крупных хлóпушки снега. дым от сигареты в стылом воздухе - густой и насыщенный, расползается белесым облаком, и на улицу, и по кухне - тоже.   
за спиной у джемина раздается недовольное пыхтение. 

\- куришь, - констатирует джисон, сонно щурясь и зябко ведя острыми плечами. 

он стоит в дверном проеме, переступая босыми ногами, потому что пол и правда слишком холодный для такого ленивого утра. у него ужасно растрепаны волосы, а огромная, мятая после сна толстовка как минимум размера на три больше нужного. джисон такой мягкий, что джемину хочется жалко скулить.   
но вместо этого он только стряхивает пепел, затягивается еще дважды, глубоко и торопливо, а потом тушит окурок и закрывает окно, чтобы джисон перестал ежиться от холода. можно было бы еще и обнять его, чтобы уж совсем наверняка, но, на самом деле, джемин не до конца уверен, что ему и правда можно.   
поэтому он продолжает подпирать бедром подоконник, пока джисон достает еще одну чашку, насыпает в обе кофе и заливает все это дело кипятком. поворачивается к джемину с вопросительным:  
\- тебе сладкий?   
и при этом выглядит настолько уютно, что джемин все-таки решает, что уж обнимать джисона ему можно хотя бы попробовать: подходит в три шага и прижимается к чужой спине, невинно сцепляя ладони в замок на чужом животе. стоит учесть, что сцепляет поверх толстовки, хоть и хочется - под.   
\- нет, из сладкого мне достаточно тебя, - говорит, укладывая подбородок на чужое плечо, и поэтому замечает, как у резко повернувшего обратно к чашкам голову джисона по скулам растекается едва заметный румянец.   
\- сомневаюсь, что я сладкий, - тем не менее, совсем не дрогнувшим голосом отбивает атаку мальчишка.   
отбивает, а от объятий уйти даже не пытается - наоборот, чуть назад подается, прижимаясь теснее.   
джемину хочется уточнить, правильно ли он понял приглашение выяснить это на практике, но он все еще не уверен. потому что это первая их встреча в реальности, а не в сети, и даже если джисон прямо говорил, что джемин ему нравится - он говорил это, когда вживую джемина еще не видел. поэтому произнести он решает только нейтральное:  
\- ну а какой ты еще можешь быть, - и шутливо бодается носом джисону за ухом, прежде чем отстраниться, забирая свою чашку. 

мальчишка в ответ вздыхает: недовольно или разочаровано - а то и все вместе, но предпочитает сделать вид, что никакой неловкости между ними после этого короткого диалога вовсе не появляется.   
\- ты голодный? - джисон спрашивает, кажется, только чтобы перевести тему, а сам усаживается напротив джемина, сталкиваясь с ним коленками под узким столом.  
\- не-а.  
\- тогда я предлагаю выпить кофе и пойти еще поваляться, потому что мне совсем не хочется двигаться, когда за окном эта серость.   
джемин соглашается вдумчивым медленным кивком. 

его не смущает снегопад, не смущает, что сегодня тридцать первое декабря и им стоит хотя бы попытаться задуматься о том, что они будут делать ночью. джемина вообще мало что смутить может - кроме того, как джисон рядом с ним на кровать падает, боком жмется ближе и достает смартфон, не слишком заинтересованно пролистывая ленту.   
от мальчишки пахнет кофе, ванильной пудрой, которой были обсыпаны оставшиеся со вчера пончики, и кондиционером для белья. джемин смотрит в потолок пустым взглядом, слушая чужое дыхание и мерный ход часов на стене. приглушенные звуки предновогодней суеты с улицы. гудеж холодильника с кухни.   
а потом переворачивается на бок, практически утыкаясь носом джисону в щеку.

\- джисон-а.

мальчишка замирает на секунду и тут же откладывает телефон, но к джемину лицом так и не поворачивается. мычит вопросительно, мол, чего тебе, а у самого дыхание чуть сбивается - и да, с такого близкого расстояния это очень даже заметно.   
\- джисон-а, - еще раз произносит джемин, только тише. поднимает руку, чтобы подушечками пальцев коснуться кончиков чужих ресниц: джисон дергается от неожиданности, непроизвольно зажмуриваясь, но почти сразу же расслабляется, оставляя глаза закрытыми.   
у него уголки губ подрагивают в улыбке:  
\- что ты делаешь?  
джемин не отвечает: все также осторожно касается пальцами чужой щеки, полушутя давит на кончик джисонова носа с тихим, неправильно низким и серьезным «буп».   
смотрит, как джисон нервно облизывает губы, и сглатывает. 

\- я сейчас тебя поцелую, - предупреждает, но все так же не шевелится – только гладит нежно чужую щеку подушечкой большого пальца и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит.   
джисон делает три глубоких вдоха, а потом поворачивается, открывая глаза.  
\- а разве ты здесь не для этого?  
он близко-близко, и в груди джемина взрываются хлопушки.   
\- ага, - просто отвечает он и сокращает расстояние, практически касаясь своими губами чужих. – угадал.   
джемин знает, что джисон не целовался никогда, поэтому удивленно глаза распахивает, когда мальчишка первым его губ все-таки касается. прижимается мягко, неуверенно выдыхая, и снова сильно жмурится. а у джемина удержаться не получается: он широко и счастливо улыбается прямо в поцелуй, а потом уверено джисона к себе в объятия тянет и показывает, как здесь все по-настоящему работает. 

в магазин они выбираются только к вечеру. снегопад к этому времени утихает, и теперь в воздухе кружатся редкие снежинки: джемин ловит их языком и по-дурацки, но очень-очень счастливо смеется. он греет джисоновы пальцы ладонью в кармане своего пальто и просто ничего не может сделать с затапливающим его трепетным восторгом. да и, на самом деле, ничего с этим делать не хочет. неподалеку шумит крупная улица, люди там - спешат и шумят в суматохе, а здесь горят лишь редкие фонари, теплыми пятнами света выхватывая заваленную снегом дорогу.   
у джисона на ресницах таят снежинки, его припухшие от поцелуев губы улыбаются тоже – и тоже совершенно бездумно.   
\- ты очень красивый, хен, - говорит он, когда они уже подходят к небольшому супермаркету, а потом громко смеется, потому что джемин от неожиданности поскальзывается и не падает прямо в сугроб только потому, что джисон успевает его обхватить руками, удерживая.   
выдохи вылетают изо рта прозрачными облаками пара, смех затихает в удаленном городском шуме. джисон повторяет:   
\- очень.   
и тянется, в очередной за сегодня раз целуя. 

они возвращаются домой с шоколадным овсяным печеньем, молоком для утреннего какао и дешевым вином для глинтвейна, который джемин еще осенью обещал приготовить джисону при встрече. греют замерзшие ладони под горячей водой, тесно прижавшись друг к другу в маленькой ванной, и смеются с отчаянно покрасневших на морозе щек.   
пока закипает чайник, джемин устраивается на подоконнике с сигаретой. джисон смотрит на него с табуретки – смотрит внимательно и задумчиво, но ничего не говорит. дожидается, когда тот докурит, а потом подходит и коротко лижется в чужие губы, удовлетворенно кивая каким-то своим мыслям.   
\- и правда, горький, - поясняет все-таки, сдаваясь под джеминовым вопросительным взглядом. старший на это только глаза закатывает: любознательный ребенок, ей богу.   
\- я могу не курить, пока я здесь, - говорит раньше, чем успевает трезво оценить свои возможности, но джисон отрицательно качает головой и, прежде чем отвернуться к закипевшему чайнику, кидает совершенно спокойное:   
\- ты выглядишь, знаешь, красиво. так что все в порядке.   
только вот,  
кончики ушей у джисона при этом - отчаянно горят. 

глинтвейн получается кислым, но внутри от него все равно приятно жжется, поэтому никто из них ничего не говорит. джемин позволяет быстро захмелевшему джисону устроиться боком у себя между ног, и мягко треплет его по волосам, все-таки запуская вторую руку под чужую толстовку. несильно корябает мягкий живот короткими ногтями, и смеется из-за того, как джисон недовольно шипит ему прямо в шею, куда уткнулся носом сразу же, как только к джемину прижался.   
ноутбук тихо шуршит работающими процессорами, отбрасывая на скомканное перед ними одеяло тусклый свет ночного кадра поставленного на паузу фильма. часы отсчитывают последние минуты уходящего года.   
\- ты же знаешь, что я не пьяный вовсе? – тихо убеждается джисон, все еще не поднимая головы.   
\- возможно.   
\- тогда, возможно, еще ты знаешь, что я собираюсь загадать тебя в качестве своего новогоднего желания.  
\- но смотри – я уже здесь, - джемин сдерживает смешок, а потом удивленно дергается, когда джисон ощутимо прикусывает его за ключицу.   
\- ты понял, о чем я.   
джемин кивает, мол да, еще бы он не понял.  
стрелки доползают до заветной полуночи, за окном раздаются первые залпы фейерверков, а джисон поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на джемина блестящими в полумраке глазами.  
\- только попробуй не сбыться, - говорит, прежде чем поцеловать.   
джемин ничего не отвечает, предпочитая прижать джисона к себе еще ближе. 

мальчишка засыпает к часу ночи, свернувшись у джемина под боком.   
герои негромко шумят с экрана, подводя сюжет к своему логическому завершению, за окном снова начал сыпать крупный снег, а джемину хотелось бы перед сном выкурить свою законную сигарету, но.   
джисон во сне сжимает его ладонь своими двумя, и поэтому джемину остается только закрыть ноутбук, аккуратно спустить его на пол одной рукой и ею же натянуть на них обоих одеяло.   
ему не хочется пока спать, но, если честно, он готов пролежать хоть всю жизнь, слушая рядом чужое мирное сопение.

потому что джемин тоже загадал на новый год джисона, чтобы общее желание сбылось уж совсем наверняка. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 181221


	2. 2pm ll повседневность, романтика, pg-13 ll ренджун х джемин

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> эстетика к части от мари:https://vk.com/wall-165315893_906

ренджун успевает уже трижды пожалеть, что согласился лететь на новый год в корею к своему блудному дядюшке: первый раз – когда рейс переносили снова и снова из-за аномально сильного снегопада, второй – когда самолет трясло так, будто долететь у них вообще вряд ли получится, а третий.   
третий – вот прямо сейчас, когда он со своим чемоданом уже и сам превратился в аккуратный такой сугроб, потому что машина, которая должна была забрать его из аэропорта, так и не приехала.   
можно было бы, конечно, вернуться хотя бы под крышу, но – давайте посмотрим правде в глаза – ренджуну уже плевать. потому что довольные своей жизнью люди не сбегают в такую погоду из целой страны да еще и к дядюшке, оборвавшем связи со всей семьей после того, как в открытую заявил о своей ориентации.   
но все в порядке, потому что ренджун своей жизнью как раз совершенно не доволен.   
он пытается позвонить уже в который раз лу ханю, но смартфон отказывается отзываться на прикосновения его заледеневших пальцев, поэтому ренджун только раздраженно цокает языком и убирает девайс в карман.   
ему даже не скинули номер паренька, который должен приехать. ренджун знает лишь, что его зовут джемин и что он – двоюродный младший брат минсока. лу хань по телефону уже успел пошутить по поводу двойного объединения семей раз десять, не меньше, но сейчас у ренджуна получается думать о новом знакомом только в агрессином ключе. 

к тому моменту, когда вишневый форд останавливается перед ренджуном, его размышления успевают превратиться из пассивно-агрессивных в откровенно кровожадные, поэтому на чужую извиняющуюся улыбку он молча кивает и впихивает в руки вылезшего из автомобиля парня свой чемодан, мол, разбирайся с этим, вперед. а сам поскорее забирается на переднее сидение и прикладывает руки к воздушной заслонке радиатора.   
замерзшие ладони горят.   
жгутся так сильно, что ренджуну хочется плакать, но он, вроде как, достаточно взрослый, чтобы не поддаваться подобным низменным порывам.   
\- сильно замерз, да? – джемин запрыгивает в машину буквально через две минуты и сразу же поворачивается к своему пассажиру всем корпусом. у него успели подрумяниться щеки, и это первое, на что обращает внимание ренджун.  
а второе и последнее – джемин, и правда, очаровательный, дядя не соврал.  
у него растрепанные, нежно розовые волосы, блестящие большие глаза и широкая улыбка – набор главного героя какого-нибудь приторного седзе, но никак не реальности ренджуна, поэтому он тут же запоздало уточняет:  
\- джемин, правильно?   
парнишка утвердительно кивает.   
\- из-за этого сраного снегопада я добирался сюда четыре часа, - голос у него, кстати, вот совсем не сладкий. наоборот, низкий и чуть вибрирующий. бархатный. – надеюсь, назад получится быстрее.  
джемин окидывает ренджуна быстрым оценивающим взглядом.   
\- надеюсь, но сомневаюсь, поэтому сразу уточняю: ты голодный?   
ренджун в ответ только пожимает плечами, потому что и сам не уверен. он так сильно замерз и так сильно устал, что еда на данный момент – последняя в списке его приоритетов. но джемин расценивает этот жест по-своему: тянется на заднее сидение, доставая оттуда огромный шерстяной шарф, а потом наклоняется ближе и буквально заматывает в него ренджуна. пристегивает его ремень безопасности, улыбается снова, и пристегивается сам, бодро заявляя:  
\- тут рядом есть макдональдс, возьмем там что-нибудь, - кидает еще один быстрый взгляд, прежде чем повернуть ключ зажигания. – что-нибудь горячее.   
когда они трогаются, часы на приборной панели показывают два часа дня.

чтобы не застрять в пробках в центре города, джемин решает проехать часть пути по окружной дороге, и именно поэтому теперь они застряли в каком-то сугробе на выезде с трассы. справедливости ради стоит отметить, что под снегом оказалась действительно глубокая яма, которую увидеть было просто невозможно, но ренджун не собирается оправдывать человека, который поворачивается к нему и с широкой улыбкой заявляет:  
\- ну, по крайней мере, не в пробке.  
все те же часы показывают начало пятого вечера, и ренджун вообще не представляет, какова вероятность, что тридцать первого декабря в такое время к ним приедет машина из аварийной службы, которую они вызывали. джемин по этому поводу, кажется, вообще не волнуется: вылезает из автомобиля прямо в расстегнутой куртке и прикуривает. ренджуну приходится наклониться, чтобы рассмотреть в боковое стекло, как снег засыпает розовые волосы крупными ватными кусками.   
зажигалка у джемина отказывается работать, но он не сдается: щелкает кнопкой до победного, пока, наконец, не получается прикурить, и сразу же глубоко затягивается. острый кадык на голой шее делает резкий скачок вверх-вниз, когда джемин сглатывает, запрокидывая голову назад и смотря широко раскрытыми глазами в тяжелое, начинающее стремительно темнеть небо.   
ренджун прикусывает губу и думает, что, может быть, прилетел сюда вовсе не зря. магнитола тихо мурлычет блюзом, который джемин включил, пока он спал, на заднем сидении валяется смятый пакет из макдональдса.   
шарф, в который ренджуна закутали, большой-большой и очень теплый - в нем, почему-то, хочется верить во все эти глупые чудеса и совпадения. такие, как застрявшая в канун нового года в сугробе машина, например.   
поэтому ренджун выкручивает громкость на магнитоле на максимум, опускает стекло, чтобы ее было слышно снаружи, и тоже вылезает из форда. на нос тут же приземляется крупная снежинка и моментально тает, но это, вроде как, даже приятно. он обходит машину и прислоняется к двери рядом с удивленным джемином, достает из кармана свою пачку с последней оставшейся и прикуривает. говорит:  
\- может, хоть застегнешься?   
а у самого руки едва ли не зудят, как хочется закутать дурного нового знакомого. ветра практически нет, но мороз стоит кусачий: в такой простыть – вообще ничего не стоит.  
\- у меня молния разошлась, - обезоруживающе улыбается джемин, а потом снова смотрит куда-то вверх. – ты глянь, как они кружатся, а.  
ренджун послушно смотрит.   
хлопья и правда танцуют в воздухе, будто бы гравитация – это так, глупая условность, которая их не касается. на фоне темнеющего неба – светлыми пятнами, падают-падают-падают.   
но больше, все-таки, летят.   
только взгляд ренджуна непроизвольно возвращается обратно к чужому профилю и там останавливается. цепляется за длинные – слишком длинные, такие бывают вообще? – ресницы, на которых снежинки тают чуть медленнее, чем на коже. обводит обветренные, но все равно очень красивые губы.   
ренджун мягко прикусывает фильтр сигареты зубами и стягивает шарф, чтобы тут же накинуть его на чужие плечи. на вопросительный взгляд наклонившего к нему лицо джемина он только бровь вскидывает, мол, давай, опусти руки, чтобы я его нормально замотал.   
его молчаливую просьбу, как ни странно, выполняют.   
\- спасибо, - джемин забавно морщит нос, кажется, чуть смущаясь, а ренджун негромко хмыкает, отступая обратно к машине, и зажимает сигарету указательным и средним пальцами.  
\- это твой шарф, - резонно отмечает он, но все равно не может удержаться и легко улыбается – впервые, кажется, с момента знакомства.   
джемин замирает с недонесенной до рта сигаретой.   
смотрит во все глаза, почти завороженно, а потом резко встряхивается, опуская смущенный взгляд вниз и так не затягиваясь. говорит совсем тихо:   
\- лу хань-хен сказал, что ты тоже г-  
он обрывает себя, наверное, осознавая, насколько глупо сейчас звучит, а ренджун не выдерживает, в голос смеется. джемин, высокий, до нереального красивый и эффектный, стоит перед ним неловким большим ребенком, и это, почему-то, очень весело.   
\- понятия не имею, какого рода это была беседа, - отсмеявшись, выдыхает ренджун. – но да, я гей.   
он тушит окурок в сугробе, а потом засовывает его в свою пустую пачку, жестом предлагая сделать джемину то же самое.  
\- а что, хочешь позвать на свидание?   
джемин обезоруживающе улыбается, оглядываясь по сторонам: за поворотом шумит трасса, а здесь – никого. из открытого окна машины доносятся сменяющие друг друга тягучие мелодии, крупные хлопья снега засыпают их – прячут от реальности, замораживая мгновение в огромный стеклянный шар.  
\- а что, согласишься?   
ренджун делает вид, будто серьезно задумывается над вопросом, откладывает смятую пачку на капот автомобиля и тоже осматривается по сторонам.  
\- не знаю, не знаю, - тянет, не позволяя игривым ноткам проскользнуть в голос. – а какая программа у твоего свидания?   
на неожиданный вопрос джемин теряется еще больше, но довольно быстро возвращает на лицо уже куда более уверенную улыбку.  
\- ну, смотри, - он подходит к ренджуну ближе. – романтический вечер в уединенном месте с хорошей музыкой, красивый вид, объятия и, кажется, у меня в бардачке остался мандарин, которым я могу тебя угостить.   
\- ты заставляешь меня задуматься, не было ли все это спланировано заранее.   
\- я берег этот мандарин именно для встречи с тобой, - серьезно кивает джемин, а потом распахивает шарф вместе с курткой в приглашающем жесте. – молодой человек согласится на медленный танец? а то у молодого человека уже начинают стучать зубы.   
ренджун наигранно фыркает от возмущения, но на пару мгновений все же действительно замирает, решая. хотя, кажется, решать тут и нечего.   
он уверенно делает шаг вперед, запуская холодные ладони под чужую куртку и сцепляя пальцы в замок у джемина на пояснице.   
\- молодой человек согласится.  
джемин запахивает края шарфа у ренджуна за спиной, а потом мягко, но настойчиво притягивает его совсем вплотную, крепко обнимая. он выше, поэтому ренджуну приходится запрокинуть голову, чтобы не разорвать зрительный контакт.   
потому что его вот совсем не хочется разрывать.   
глаза у джемина подсвечиваются включенными фарами форда и блестят так же завораживающе, как кружащиеся в морозном воздухе снежинки. возможно, даже чуть больше.  
они медленно раскачиваются из стороны в сторону, едва ли попадая в такт играющей сейчас композиции, но это никого из них не волнует.   
\- нам нужно хоть немного познакомиться, прежде чем начать целоваться? – уточняет ренджун, соскальзывая взглядом на чужие обветренные губы.   
уголки этих самых губ дергаются вверх в непроизвольной усмешке, а потом джемин коротко облизывается – наверняка, чтобы смочить корочки, прежде чем что-то ответить, потому что выглядят они и правда болезненно, но.   
ренджун одергивает себя, возвращая взгляд обратно к чужим глазам, и смущенно смеется, покачивая головой.  
\- ты странно на меня влияешь, - признается, даже не задумываясь.   
джемин так ничего и не говорит: перестает раскачиваться и делает шаг вперед, вынуждая ренджуна отступить назад и облокотиться спиной обратно на дверь автомобиля. смотрит серьезно, тоже пару раз соскакивая взглядом к чужим губам.   
\- думаю, все в порядке, - произносит резко севшим голосом. – потому что ты на меня – тоже.   
\- насколько сильно? – вырывается у ренджуна непроизвольно, когда джемин уже наклоняется ближе. тот только усмехается, раздосадовано закатывая глаза.   
(и выглядит просто очаровательно в этот момент – по мнению ренджуна, конечно же)  
\- я смотрю, ты дотошный, а?   
\- возможно, - легко соглашается ренджун, потому что сам в этот момент залезает согревшимися ладонями прямо под кремовый свитер джемина. – люблю знать вещи наперед.   
\- и какие вещи ты хочешь узнать под моим свитером?  
ренджун замирает, вглядываясь в чужое лицо, но не находит на нем ни капли недовольства, поэтому заканчивает начатое: оглаживает ладонями чужой живот, а потом снова сцепляет пальцы в замок, но уже под свитером.  
\- у тебя еще и пресс есть, - вместо ответа уведомляет он джемина.  
\- почему ты звучишь разочарованно, интересно.  
голос у джемина все еще слишком низкий и хриплый, чтобы это можно было так просто игнорировать, но у ренджуна все равно выходит почти равнодушно пожать плечами:  
\- надеялся, что ты не окончательно идеальный.   
джемин от неожиданности смешливо фыркает и еще раз закатывает глаза, поэтому пропускает момент, когда ренджун резко приподнимается на носки, чтобы почти коснуться чужих губ своими. выдыхает тихо:   
\- у тебя еще куча шансов облажаться, не волнуйся, - и целует. 

джемин шансами не пользуется.   
он на вкус – кофе из макдональдса, клубничная жвачка, которую он жевал всю дорогу, ментоловые сигареты и, кажется, одно из тех самых новогодних чудес, в которые ренджуну в его возрасте очень сложно верить. но вот сейчас, когда джемин отвечает на поцелуй, когда поднимает одну руку выше, чтобы забраться пальцами в растрепанные ренджуновы волосы – сейчас не верить просто не выходит.   
\- я думаю, - шепчет джемин, когда отстраняется, чтобы перевести дыхание. – что познакомиться поближе все-таки стоило.   
ренджун непонимающе хмурится и сцепляет руки на чужой спине еще крепче.  
\- ну, знаешь, - взгляд джемина неловко соскакивает в сторону. – например, надолго ли ты прилетел в корею.   
он произносит это чуть дрогнувшим голосом, и у ренджуна просто не получается сдержать тихий смешок; улыбка сама просится на губы.   
\- а если совсем ненадолго, то что? откажешься дальше целоваться?   
\- вообще не смешно, - сообщает ему тут же джемин, но вопреки своим же словам – слабо улыбается. - потому что, кажется, я настроен серьезно.   
ренджун уже открывает рот, чтобы ему ответить, но их прерывает свет фар подъехавшей аварийной машины. джемин недовольно поджимает губы, и отступает назад, тут же натягивая на лицо вежливую улыбку, чтобы поздороваться с рабочими.   
и без него резко становится пусто и холодно. 

до дома они добираются молча под все тот же блюз из магнитолы.   
ренджун не чувствует смущения, но и уверенным себя тоже не чувствует, поэтому храбрости достать из бардачка тот самый единственный мандарин и скормить половину джемину прямо из своих пальцев набирается только на парковке у самого дома.   
джемин смотрит пристально, но так ничего и не говорит по этому поводу, да и вообще – тоже.

лу хань встречает их в небольшой прихожей, забирает чемодан, а потом обнимает смущенного ренджуна прямо так, пока он еще в куртке. шепчет на ухо:   
\- рад, что ты приехал, - и отстраняется, ободряюще улыбаясь.   
у ренджуна резко начинает щипать глаза, потому что вся эта внезапная поездка – больше бегство, чем что-либо еще. он наклоняется, чтобы снять обувь и незаметно вытереть влажные щеки, но рядом с ним усаживается джемин и не глядя протягивает ему носовой платок, прежде чем начать расшнуровывать свои высокие кеды. совсем не по погоде, вот дурной.  
\- я думал, вы так до нового года и не доберетесь, - с кухни выглядывает минсок в смешном фартуке со снеговиками и с лопаткой для пирога в руке.   
\- там все замело, ты не представляешь, хен.   
джемин заканчивает с обувью и торопится обниматься тоже – и с минсоком, и с лу ханем. так, будто не видел их очень давно, хотя за ренджуном в аэропорт он выехал вот прямо из этой квартиры.  
\- бестолочь, - видимо, проведя такую же логическую цепочку в своей голове, отвешивает ему легкий подзатыльник минсок. зато лу хань, наоборот, прижимает к себе ближе, по голове гладит и приговаривает драматично:  
\- не слушай плохого дядю.   
ренджун думает, что, наверное, именно так должен выглядеть дом.  
он разувается, моет руки, а потом усаживается на кухне на табуретку и смотрит, как его дядя крутится вокруг минсока, мешая тому закончить праздничный ужин. тот шипит, ругается, но улыбается абсолютно счастливо.   
ради такого, наверное, не грех и оборвать все связи, только вот.   
ренджун не понимает, зачем тоже объявил семье о своей ориентации, если ему даже не к кому вот так,   
сбежать.

он непроизвольно смотрит на джемина, прислонившегося к косяку у входа на кухню. розовые волосы растрепались, свитер чуть сбился, а на одном из разноцветных носков расползлось большое мокрое пятно. ага, потому что кеды зимой – идея плохая.   
мы ведь даже не знакомы – вот прямо вообще, - думает ренджун, когда поднимается и подходит ближе, прислоняясь к стене рядом.   
\- у тебя промокли ноги, - зачем-то сообщает, не глядя джемину в глаза.  
\- а у тебя глаза, но я не уверен, что мне можно спрашивать.   
ренджун беспомощно улыбается, качая головой.  
\- ты невероятен.   
\- мне говорили, - джемин, наконец, улыбается ему в ответ, а потом мягко подцепляет ладонью ренджуновы пальцы и тянет, отступая назад так, чтобы они оказались в полутемном узком коридоре. – так что?   
\- возможно, это тема не для праздничного вечера, - уклончиво отвечает ренджун, и бездумно перебирает чужие пальцы своими. – возможно, я прилетел сюда, потому что больше мне было просто некуда.  
джемин удивленно дергает бровью, а потом серьезно хмурится:   
\- знаешь, это скорее всего не мое дело, но-  
\- нет, почему, - ренджун его перебивает. – я как раз ищу место, где я мог бы остаться.   
пальцы джемина напрягаются, вынуждая ренджуна замереть тоже. он смотрит на него внимательно, заглядывает в глаза так, будто хочет найти там все ответы на все вопросы разом. только, к сожалению, это так не работает, поэтому джемин все-таки уточняет:  
\- остаться – в смысле?..  
\- не на каникулы, ага, - ренджун подцепляет свободной ладонью край джеминова свитера, и мягко тянет его на себя. – просто остаться.   
а джемин снова упускает свой шанс налажать, потому что тут же осторожно обхватывает чужие щеки ладонями и наклоняется совсем близко.   
целует медленно и слишком нежно – как для второго их поцелуя. 

\- малышня, там в коридоре висит омела, - с кухни кричит лу хань. – во избежание неловких ситуаций, знаете.

ренджун чуть отстраняется, не в силах удержать широкую улыбку, а джемин и вовсе смеется хрипло. гладит одной рукой по шее вниз, останавливается на затылке, кончиками пальцев перебирая волоски у самой линии роста.

\- знаешь, я думаю, ты немного опоздал с предупреждениями, - голос минсока раздается совсем близко.   
ренджун оборачивается, сталкиваясь с раскосыми смеющимися глазами, и, кажется, совершенно по-детски краснеет. 

до полуночи еще пара часов, но он уже уверен, что новый год будет лучше предыдущего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 181222


	3. 3am ll hogwarts!au, романтика, pg-13 ll марк х донхек

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> эстетика к части от мари: https://vk.com/wall-165315893_964

\- научишь меня танцевать? 

у марка взволнованно бегает взгляд и горят алым кончики ушей. он неловко пытается ослабить слишком туго затянутый красный галстук, оглядываясь на проходящих по коридору студентов, и в целом выглядит так, будто готов умереть вот прямо на этом месте.   
донхек, в какой-то мере, его понимает.   
\- ты не можешь потренироваться со своим партнером? – спрашивает осторожно, а сам руки тянет, мягко отводя чужую ладонь в сторону и самостоятельно разбираясь с галстуком. у него чуть подрагивают кончики пальцев, но на этот счет донхек спокоен: марк уж точно таких мелочей сейчас не заметит.   
\- я еще, - отвечает тот, запуская руку, которую только что отвел донхек, в свои растрепанные черные волосы. – никого не пригласил?   
и взгляд при этом делает такой беспомощный, что даже подкалывать уже не хочется – только по голове погладить, может, пообещать, что все обязательно будет хорошо. но донхек не уверен, что может позволить себе поддаваться таким низменным порывам: у него, в конце концов, есть определенная репутация, а они сейчас стоят у самого входа в большой зал.   
\- ты не можешь появиться там без партнера, марк, - медленно, словно объясняя неразумному ребенку, проговаривает донхек, а сам прячет довольную улыбку в уголках губ, потому что из-за подобного тона растерянность гриффиндорца сменяется откровенным раздражением. марк закатывает глаза и порывисто складывает руки на груди в защитном жесте.   
\- научишь или нет? – повторяет уже увереннее и теперь, наконец, выглядит как тот, кого и правда мог выбрать кубок огня. 

от мыслей об этом у донхека противно ноет в грудине. 

именно поэтому он их тут же откидывает, растягивая губы уже в полноценной ухмылке. учить марка танцам – мероприятие, заранее обреченное на провал по всем параметрам, но когда мимо них проходят три хихикающие девчонки из шармбатона, одна из которых выкрикивает:  
\- доброе утро, марк!   
вариантов у донхека не остается.  
\- сомневаюсь, конечно, что действительно научу, - говорит он по-прежнему спокойным голосом, чуть лениво растягивая слова, хотя внутри все буквально за мгновение вскипело. – но попытаться – попытаюсь. как там у вас на гриффиндоре говорят: «для этого и нужны друзья»?  
марк закатывает глаза еще раз.   
при этом он, правда, выдыхает облегченно, а потом и вовсе широко улыбается, привычно закидывая руку донхеку на плечи и поворачивая того в сторону большого зала.  
\- мог бы просто сразу согласиться, - говорит чуть тише обычного.   
\- неа, - так же тихо произносит донхек, не поворачивая головы и позволяя чужой руке оставаться на своих плечах, даже если вокруг все на них смотрят. – я – не мог. 

`

в старом классе на шестом этаже оказывается настолько пыльно, что донхек чихает, стоит ему только зайти внутрь. он недовольно поджимает губы, оглядывая сдвинутые к одной из стен столы, а потом и вовсе хмурится, замечая на одном из них марка.   
тот сидит, забравшись на парту с ногами, и при этом настолько увлечен каким-то совершенно невообразимым толстенным фолиантом, что даже не обращает внимания на вошедшего. отделанная красным мантия неаккуратно сброшена на стоящий рядом стул, сверху на нее так же небрежно скинут и ненавистный галстук. рукава белой рубашки закатаны до локтей, а три верхние пуговицы расстегнуты так, что донхеку отлично видно бледные ключицы и тонкую цепочку кулона, который на первом курсе подарила марку его мама.   
на носу у гриффиндорца круглые очки в тонкой оправе и каждый раз донхеку нестерпимо хочется пошутить на эту тему. 

даже если ему совершенно не смешно.  
даже если у него от такого вида марка банально перехватывает дыхание. 

\- перевелся на когтевран? – как обычно язвительно уточняет донхек, с мстительным удовольствием отмечая, как гриффиндорец испуганно вздрагивает.  
марк даже не утруждается ответить, давно привыкший к постоянным подначкам. только глаза закатывает, обозначая, что эту – он засчитал.   
\- ты опоздал, - говорит, загибая уголок страницы и откладывая фолиант в сторону.   
\- я задержался, - поправляет донхек.  
он подходит ближе, прямо на ходу стягивая свою мантию тоже: скидывает ее поверх марковой, справедливо решая, что ту уже не спасти, а его зеленый шелк достоин хоть какого-то уважения.   
\- почему ты задержался? - марк свешивает ноги с парты, подаваясь всем телом ближе к остановившемуся прямо напротив него донхеку.   
\- возможно, я получал очередное приглашение на святочный бал, - слизеринец делает еще шаг ближе – так, чтобы чужие коленки уперлись ему в бедра. – но только возможно.   
\- ты довольно популярен, да?   
\- не так популярен, как чемпион хогвартса на турнире трех волшебников.  
донхек улыбается, вытягивая вперед руку и снимая с чужого носа очки. надевает их на себя, смешно морщась, а потом вскидывает бровь, мол, как я тебе.  
только вот вместо комплимента марк хмурится, наклоняя голову в бок так, как делает, когда о чем-то переживает.  
\- ты принял приглашение?   
донхек тоже хмурится.  
\- нет, я не дал ответ, - он все же снимает очки, осторожно возвращая их на место, и на секунду сбиваясь из-за того, как марк доверчиво прикрывает при этом глаза. – ваш староста, джехен. думаю, он довольно горяч.   
\- да, он, - марк морщит нос. – и правда горяч, я полагаю.   
\- а ты?   
\- горяч? – удивленно вскидывает бровь гриффиндорец.  
донхек издает обреченный стон и тоже усаживается на парту рядом с марком; поясняет:  
\- пригласил кого-нибудь, наконец?  
и получает в ответ только тяжелый тоскливый вздох.   
\- слушай, я не хочу показаться грубым, - на этих словах марк многозначительно хмыкает, за что тут же получает легкий тычок острым локтем в бок. – но я видел твоих фанаток: у них были плакаты с твоей колдофотографией, кстати, не самой удачной. в чем проблема, марк?   
гриффиндорец снова шумно вздыхает, но так ничего и не говорит – дергает непонятно плечом, сутулится, опираясь ладонями на края парты, и смотрит на затертый и, кажется, десятилетиями не мытый паркет так, будто на нем ему должны вывести подсказки. выглядит он при этом так подавленно, что у донхека сжимается сердце, серьезно. он тоже шумно вздыхает, а потом двигается ближе, подцепляя чужую пятку носком своего ботинка.  
марк толкается ногой в ответ.   
улыбается криво, чуть поворачивая голову в сторону донхека и смотря на него своими блестящими невозможными глазами.  
\- ты можешь не рассказывать, если не хочешь, - слизеринец тоже улыбается осторожно в ответ. – но если тебе нужно будет поговорить…  
\- то я знаю, к кому мне обратиться, - заканчивает за него марк, и спрыгивает легко на пол, вставая напротив. – не могу поверить, что мои друзья с факультета считают тебя раздражающим и невыносимым.  
\- не могу поверить, что у тебя на факультете есть друзья.   
\- таких, как ты – нет, - просто соглашается марк, и донхек ненавидит, как от этого тут же теплеют щеки.   
он мягко толкает гриффиндорца ладонями в грудь, вынуждая отступить на шаг, и тоже спрыгивает на пол.  
\- ну что, чемпион, мы должны научить тебя вальсу, чтобы ты не опозорил целую школу, да? – донхек достает из висящей на стуле мантии палочку и мягко взмахивает ею в воздухе, шепча короткое заклинание, из-за которого в классе начинает звучать негромкая мелодия. – запоминай, что я буду делать, потому что на балу вести партнера будешь именно ты.   
с этими словами он уверенно отводит гриффиндорца в центр комнаты, тут же укладывая одну ладонь ему на талию, а второй беря руку марка.  
\- ведущий танцор начинает с шага левой ногой, ведомый – отступает правой, - проговаривает донхек, одновременно с этим медленно делая то, что объясняет. – надеюсь, ты знаешь, что счет в вальсе идет на раз-два-три?  
\- надейся, - вяло огрызается марк, сосредоточенно наблюдая за ногами донхека и послушно шагая так, как тот ему показывает.   
он так и не снял очки, его волосы в полном беспорядке, а ладони – ладони у марка сухие и горячие. грубые, потому что привыкли держать метлу, а не ладони другого человека, но с этим у слизеринца проблем, кажется, не возникает.   
а вот с тем, чтобы сохранять ровный голос, когда марк находится так близко – буквально, чтоб его, в руках донхека – вот с этим есть определенные сложности.   
\- в общем, основная фигура вальса – квадрат, - он прокашливается. – освоишь её, больше от тебя и не требуется.   
донхек останавливается, непроизвольно перебирая пальцами ткань чужой рубашки.   
\- смена ролей? – говорит с кривой ухмылкой, а у самого сердце заходится в бешеном темпе, когда марк поднимает взгляд, все еще сосредоточенно хмурясь. у него на дне зрачков немой вопрос, и слизеринец просто не может удержаться – раздраженно цокает. – опусти мне руку на талию и вперед.   
\- так сразу позволишь мне вести? – все-таки ухмыляется в ответ марк, но ладонь перемещает – и не просто перекладывает, а ведет плашмя от плеча вниз, слишком уверенно устраивая ее на нужном месте.   
донхек, в свою очередь, осторожно касается плеча гриффиндорца, заранее понимая, что, вероятно, здесь он и закончится, поэтому на чужой подкол только непонятно мычит. взгляд отводит и думает, что, возможно, идея с уроками танцев была не самой удачной.  
\- донхек? – марк удивленно вскидывает брови, непроизвольно прижимая слизеринца к себе ближе в простой попытке привлечь чужое внимание.  
\- ага, это все еще я, - взгляд донхеку поднять все-таки приходится.  
\- это все еще ты, но, - марк делает первый шаг. – ты не опровергнул.  
\- но и не согласился, - справедливо замечает донхек, возвращая взгляд к их ногам, и несильно пинает гриффиндорца коленкой в нужном направлении, когда тот ошибается.  
\- тем не менее, - у марка получается схватывать буквально на лету, поэтому он тут же исправляется и с каждым шагом все увереннее вливается в заданный мелодией ритм. – я веду.  
он говорит это с самой настоящей гриффиндорской улыбкой на лице – той самой, которая переполнена совершенно необоснованным самодовольством и беспочвенной уверенностью в собственной правоте. ужасная улыбка, которая не может не бесить представителя змеиного факультета. 

ужасная улыбка, которую донхек обожает.

\- лови момент, - отзывается он только для того, чтобы не вызвать совсем уж очевидные подозрения. 

`  
из-за турнира в этом году рождественские украшения в хогвартсе просто превзошли самих себя: донхек был в шаге от того, чтобы банально запищать, когда зашел в большой зал на завтрак. но, в конце концов, он все еще серьезный шестикурсник слизерина, поэтому успел прикусить кончик языка и расслабленным шагом прошел до уже сидящего за столом ренджуна.  
\- утра, - привычно поприветствовал он, усаживаясь рядом.  
занятия закончились вчера, но, естественно, в этом году никто не собирался разъезжаться по домам, поэтому шум за завтраком стоял все такой же – а может, еще и больший, потому что веселые и свободные студенты гораздо громче сонных и подавленных учебой.   
\- утра, - ренджун тут же поворачивается к донхеку и тут же понимающе улыбается. – смотри не лопни от восторга.  
\- не понимаю о чем ты.  
заколдованный потолок осыпается крупными снежными хлопьями, а огромная елка в этом году наряжена в красное и золото – заслуга чемпиона хогвартса. у донхека при мыслях о марке постыдно щекочет в животе, и он непроизвольно находит его глазами: гриффиндорец, сонный и недопустимо взъерошенный, сидит за соседним столом и бездумно жует намазанный джемом тост, пустым взглядом смотря в очередную до неприличия толстую книжку. у него полный беспорядок на голове, и донхеку хочется подойти и все поправить – желательно, прямо своими пальцами, желательно, прямо сейчас и прямо при всех.   
вместо этого он наколдовывает бумажного журавлика и отправляет его к марку так, чтобы настойчивая фигурка обязательно клюнула гриффиндорца за нос.   
чтобы тот не заснул за едой, естественно.   
только марк, даже не фокусируя взгляда, ловит журавлика еще на подлете и только после этого поднимает голову, сразу же встречаясь взглядом с донхеком. смотрит долгие три мгновения, а потом устало улыбается и одними губами проговаривает: «доброе утро».   
донхек кивает.  
донхек улыбается слабо в ответ, хотя внутри все жжется и колется.

\- доброе, - шепотом повторяет он и тут же отворачивается, потому что глаза – их щиплет.

`

когда они в этот же день, но уже после отбоя встречаются в заброшенном классе в пятый раз, донхек не уверен, зачем они вообще всем этим продолжают заниматься.   
марк – лучший по успеваемости студент выпускного курса гриффиндора, капитан команды по квидичу и тот самый чемпион, которого выбрал кубок, марк – он даже в танцах оказывается вполне себе успешным.   
донхеку от этого даже немного завидно, но больше – непонятно.   
\- ты же осознаешь, что уже научился? – именно поэтому уточняет он, когда они становятся напротив друг друга.  
\- да, но я должен станцевать идеально, - просто отвечает марк и уже привычно укладывает свою руку донхеку на талию. – ты против?   
не то чтобы слизеринец мог действительно быть против, но он все равно фыркает в ответ, мол, я просто делаю тебе одолжение и я это запомню.  
\- ты пригласил кого-то? – уточняет он, когда они уже начинают медленно кружиться под музыку. – бал через три дня.  
\- я, - гриффиндорец досадливо морщится, отводя взгляд. – работаю над этим?   
донхек останавливается.  
\- что происходит?   
марк отступает на шаг, запуская ладонь в волосы на затылке, и смотрит куда угодно, только не на донхека.   
\- я слишком занят подготовкой ко второму испытанию? – на пробу начинает объяснения он, но сдается, как только натыкается на полный скептицизма взгляд слизеринца.   
\- мы торчим в этом классе по три часа уже пятый день – ты мог бы потратить это время на свою подготовку, мог бы поспать, чтобы не пугать всю школу ужасными синяками под глазами – и да, найти себе партнера мог бы тоже.  
\- а ты?   
\- что я.   
\- ты нашел, с кем пойдешь на бал?   
\- знаешь, не переводи тему, - донхек возмущенно фыркает, серьезно смотря на гриффиндорца. – не заставляй меня подливать тебе в сок веритасерум.  
\- у тебя нет веритасерума.  
\- ты никогда не можешь быть уверен, что есть у слизеринца, марк, неужели ты так это и не понял.  
\- ладно, - сдается гриффиндорец, неловко потирая шею ладонью и беспомощно улыбаясь. – ладно, хорошо.   
он отходит обратно к партам, усаживается на столешницу и приглашающе кивает на место рядом. донхек, конечно же, приглашение принимает тут же: садится близко-близко так, чтобы касаться марка плечом.  
\- подсказка ко второму испытанию взрывает мне мозг, - хмуро признается гриффиндорец, почеркнуто заинтересованно разглядывая носки своих ботинок. – там говорится про полеты, но точно обозначается, что с метлой ничего не выйдет.   
\- мне украсть для тебя фестрала? – тут же отзывается донхек, и марк не может сдержать улыбки, когда поворачивается обратно к нему, бессильно качая головой.  
\- ты неподражаем.   
\- я знаю, - слизеринец мягко толкается плечом. – но дело ведь не в этом.  
\- не в том, что ты неподражаем?   
\- чувствую гордость, что научил хоть одного гриффиндорца сарказму, - поджимает губы донхек, но сдается и улыбается тоже. – но ты снова переводишь тему.   
марк внезапно становится слишком серьезным и возвращает взгляд обратно к своим ногам, сутулясь даже больше обычного.  
\- что, если дело именно в этом? – тихо уточняет. так тихо, что донхеку приходится придвинуться еще ближе. – джехен сказал, что ты сразу же отказал ему.   
\- зачем ты вообще спрашивал джехена об этом?   
\- зачем ты соврал, что не дал ему ответ?   
донхек устало выдыхает, поворачивается и утыкается лбом в чужое плечо.   
в классе тихо, за огромными грязными окнами валит почти что сказочный ночной снегопад, а он думает, что до выпуска марка осталось полгода. еще он думает о первом испытании, на котором гриффиндорец отделался только глубокой царапиной на предплечье, зато сам донхек – сам донхек, кажется, потерял тогда пару десятков лет жизни от страха за друга.   
думает о еще двух предстоящих и.  
\- пригласишь меня на бал, а, чемпион? – говорит тихо, так и не поднимая головы от чужого плеча и чувствуя, как оно тут же буквально каменеет.   
\- это твоя очередная попытка помочь? – осторожно уточняет марк, поворачивая таки голову к донхеку.  
\- ты хочешь, чтобы это была она?   
слизеринец тоже чуть ведет головой так, что в итоге упирается взглядом прямо в губы марка; слишком близко. в правом уголке небольшая трещинка с корочкой, на нижней – почти свежая ранка, потому что гриффиндорец любит жевать самого себя, когда не может справиться со стрессом.  
жевать – во всех смыслах, изнутри тоже.  
\- я хочу тебя поцеловать.  
первое мгновение донхеку кажется, что это он не удержался и сказал вслух, но потом он видит, как скулы марка заливает смущением, и резко выпрямляется, смотря на него во все глаза.  
\- повтори?   
\- ты пойдешь со мной на бал?   
марк морщит нос, как это умеет делать только он один, и порывается отвернуться, но донхек ловит его за щеки и поворачивает чужую голову обратно к себе. снимает осторожно очки, дергая уголком губ на вопросительно вскинутую бровь, а потом все-таки произносит:  
\- в первый раз ты сказал совсем не это. 

за огромными грязными окнами валит снегопад; донхека – его, кажется, засыпает ватой тоже, потому что марк выжидает несколько мгновений, внимательно вглядываясь в его глаза, а после мягко отстраняется и спрыгивает на пол.   
подходит вплотную, ладонями раздвигая донхековы ноги так, чтобы встать между ними, а потом – потом улыбается своей ужасной улыбкой самого настоящего гриффиндорца и резко тянет за бедра на себя.   
донхек от неожиданности позорно вскрикивает, непроизвольно вцепляясь в чужие плечи, и, кажется, забывает, как нужно дышать, потому что.  
\- я сказал, что хочу тебя поцеловать, - повторяет марк, наклоняясь ближе. – и у тебя есть несколько секунд, чтобы-  
донхеку не нужны эти несколько секунд.  
он обвивает марка руками за шею и тянет на себя, тут же касаясь губами чужих. лижет коротко ту самую, не дававшую ему покоя ранку, а потом осторожно, но ощутимо кусается.  
потому что сколько можно было над ним издеваться.   
марк улыбается, довольно зажмуриваясь, и целует уже полноценно: ласкает донхековы губы своими, залезает в чужой рот языком – до безобразия уверенно, так, что донхек заранее сдается в попытках перехватить инициативу и заранее же об этом ни капли не жалеет.   
\- ты опять позволяешь мне вести, - шепчет марк, когда чуть отстраняется, чтобы перевести дыхание. – это можно считать положительным ответом?   
донхек, кажется, переводить уже давно нечего, поэтому он утыкается носом в основание чужой шеи и мягко целует.   
а затем еще раз кусается.   
\- можно подумать, ты умеешь считать, - говорит тихо, а сам банально млеет, потому что гриффиндорец мягко смеется, руками за талию прижимая его к себе совсем вплотную.  
\- полагаю, это да, - довольно сообщает марк.  
он откидывает голову, позволяя донхеку все более настойчиво выцеловывать свою шею, жмурится до белых пятен под веками, и.

в классе тихо, за огромными грязными окнами валит почти что сказочный ночной снегопад, а марка – марка засыпает плотной ватой тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 190201


End file.
